Fight
by Middo
Summary: Arthur Kirkland es un joven pobre y acosado en la escuela. Su vida valía un asco hasta que una chica fuerte y alegre entra en su vida, Emily. Ella le ensañara lo que en un futuro se convertirá en su pasión, el boxeo. Esta es la historia de como un hombro cavó su salida, y lo perdió todo. UKxFem!USA


**Hola! Este es mi primer fic hetero 8D, y se siente extraño xD. He escrito con muchas historias con estilos diferentes, pero siempre han sido copiadas de alguien más conocido. Lamento los errores que pueda tener este capítulo, lo revisé varias veces y lo modifiqué en varias partes. Espero que logren disfrutarlo aunque sea un poco y les haga sentir aunque sea una brisa de emoción. Sin más, los créditos.**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. La historia se ubica en los años cuarenta.**

* * *

><p>La música del casette se oía como un murmuro ido. El vino del año 1942 se había derramado en la alfombra, haciendo que en el aire se oliera un aroma a perdido. En la cama descansaba un cuerpo joven, que miraba el techo de la habitación con sus ojos vacíos. ¿Cómo pudo llegar tan lejos, y simplemente perderlo todo de un día para otro? Una risa muerta silenció el ruido de la canción. La fama, el dinero, Emily. Sus labios estirados en una sonrisa empezaron a ser mojados por el agua de las lágrimas.<p>

- Emy - sollozó mientras tapaba su rostro - Please come back - se mordió los labios en un inútil intento de callar sus sollozos. La extrañaba, su corazón pedía a gritos que fuera por ella, que recuperara los tiempos en los que estaban_ juntos_...

Un quejido escapó de sus labios, le pegaron una patada al colchón en el que dormía. Se sentó y se rascó la cabeza, dándole los buenos días a su tía. Otro día: misma rutina. Se despidió de la mujer con un beso en la mejilla y fue a la escuela en bicicleta. El viento desordenaba sus cabellos, y el frío le calaba los huesos, pero el bus escolar no era gratis y ni ella ni su tía tenía el dinero para pagarlo. A media cuadra de la escuela no pudo evitar bufar por la ironía. Los tres chicos a los que más odiaba en su vida se encontraban fumando puros en la esquina. Frenó. Se iría por el otro camino.

- Oigan ¿ese no es el cejas? - habló divertidamente un chico de ojos verdes.

- Kesesese, ¡a por él! - el joven de extraña risa dio la señal y seguidamente el trío fue contra él.

El pulso de Arthur se aceleró, como siempre que estaba con ellos. Desesperado trató de pedalear. Pero sus pies se enredaban en las vigas. Los oía. Un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios cuando la jalaron del cabello al suelo. Se protegió la cabeza, y su torso quedó descubierto para las fuertes patadas que le quitaban el aliento. No tenía sentido, ¿verdad? ¿Qué había echo para que se metieran con él? Mucho. Empezando por pasar por alto sus bromas, y terminando por defender a aquel compañero del que se burlaban. Arthur apretó los ojos. No iba a llorar, no iba a llorar, no iba a llorar...

- ¡Ustedes! - escuchó una voz chillona - ¡Dejen al chico en paz!

Seguidamente dejó de sentir los golpes en su cuerpo, y se quedó en el suelo, jadeando.

- Así que una chica, ¿eh?

- Y muy bella, fíjate bien.

- No ganaran nada elogiándome, le estaban pegando a un chico, y perfectamente podría ir y acusarlos con el director.

- ¿Es una amenaza? - dijo casi riendo el francés - Mon Dieu! ¡Nos atraparon! - habló burlescamente el joven de rizos rubios, sus dos acompañantes se rieron, vio como la chica alzó una ceja - No importa, con él podemos seguir otro día, y a ella... a ella la veré más tarde - sonrió con picardía mientras le hacía un gesto sus compañeros. Y se fueron de ahí.

Una vez se alejaron la chica se acercó al joven herido y lo ayudó a sentarse.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- No... - susurró débilmente mirando el piso.

- ¿Te duele algo?

- No necesitaba ayuda - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Por qué siempre que ayudo a un chico dice eso? - caviló la mujer en voz alta.

Arthur rodó los ojos poniéndose de pie, y después miró seriamente a la chica.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer.

- Eh? - pregunto desentendida, lo único que había hecho era ayudarlo, debía estar agradecido.

- Es peligroso, esos chicos que acabas de conocer no les va a importar si eres mujer o no, solo te golpearan si la situación lo requiere, así que te pediré que no vuelvas a meterte cuando pelee con ellos.

- ¿Pelear con ellos? ¡Te tenían somatizado!

- ¡Fu-fue porque eran tres! - exclamó sonrojado - Hablo enserio, no te acerques a ellos - se subió a la bicicleta y echó a andar.

- Sé defenderme - susurró.

Pero Arthur estaba demasiado lejos para oír sus palabras.

* * *

><p>En la esquina derecha de la sala, al lado de la pared, Arthur miraba el paisaje por su ventana. A veces le gustaría ser un pájaro y volar, lejos de sus problemas y obstáculos. Solo irse y ser libre. Pero sus pies lo ataban a la tierra, y prometió a su padre que solo elegiría pelear. La profesora entro pero no sola, una niña la acompañaba, una niña que Arthur reconoció al instante.<p>

- Les presento a Emily Jones, su nueva compañera de curso.

Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron a la bella sonrisa que poseía la chica. Sonaba extraño, pero sentía que esa sonrisa era para él. Se sonrojo cuando sus perlas celestes encontraron las suyas, aun así no corrió la mirada, ruborizado. El contacto se rompió. Emily debía sentarse y quedó al otro lado del salón. Clavó los ojos en la mesa, con una boba sonrisa adornando sus labios.

* * *

><p>- Hablo enserio Julchen, me miró - dijo soñadoramente y mordió un pan con margarina.<p>

- ¿Estas seguro? Esas cejas... - caviló la alvina ladeando un poco la cabeza - Y tan flacucho.

- ¡No soy feo! - exclamó molesto.

- Como digas.

Arthur masculló una maldición ante la burla de su tía. Se comió la última migaja de pan y de un solo trago se acabo el té. Tenía ganas de ver las estrellas, por lo que salió por la ventana y subió al techo. La luna se veía hermosa, tan plateada y brillosa. Arthur solía verlo con su papá, antes que él y su madre murieran en el accidente. Puso sus manos tras la cabeza y sonrió levemente. La sonrisa de Emily seguía vigente en sus memorias. Era hermosa. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando, hasta que entró en el mundo de los sueños.

A lo lejos escuchaba alguien llamándolo. Pero no quería abrir los ojos. Seguía ocupado en el cabello de Emily, olía a coco. Tomó sus manos, tan suaves como una hoja, y se acercó a sus labios. Pero el segundo grito fue tan fuerte que casi cae del techo. Se recompuso, llevándose una mano al pecho. Su tía era explosiva y muy impaciente, no era la primera vez, ni sería la última, que le despertaba dandole esos sustos.

Entró a su cuarto y se puso lo primero que vio, unos jeans sueltos y una playera blanca. Abrió la puerta del refrigerador, que estaba casi vacío, de no ser por la botella de leche que estaba en la esquina derecha. Tomó un sorbo y la dejó en el mismo lugar, no tenían mucho dinero y la leche debía durar por el resto de la semana.

- ¡Adiós Julchen!

- ¡Tía Julchen!

Arthur solo rió y se subió a su bicicleta roja. En la escuela los estudiantes ya entraban, sonriendo engreídamente y usando atuendos adinerados, a los ojos del inglés. Se bajó de su bicicleta y se dio la vuelta para entrar a la escuela, pero chocó contra el pecho de aquel a quien menos quería ver en la tierra.

- Vinimos a arreglar cuentas - habló Antonio, un chico sonriente y alegre, tronando los nudillos.

- ¿No te importa cierto? - dijo Francis con una sonrisa burlona.

- Su-suélteme - titubeó Arthur intentando que soltaran su afirmada mochila.

Los tres chicos lo fueron encerrando en un circulo. Arthur sintió su pequeño corazón latiendo con más fuerza. Miró un punto vació entre ellos y rápidamente zafó del agarre, dejando su mochila a su merced. Salió de la escuela. Sus piernas corrían lo más rápido que podían, esquivando personas y saltando rejas.

Llegó sin fuerzas a un callejón cerrado. Miró la muralla del edificio, tragando saliva. Entonces un trío de risas se escuchó a sus espaldas. Lo felicitaban, había llegado lejos, pero el juego terminaba ahí.

Un gemido salió de sus labios cuando le dieron un golpe en el estómago, luego en la quijada, en su nariz, un revés en la espalda. Sus piernas temblaron haciéndole caer al suelo. Apretó sus labios, sangrantes, intentando ahogar los quejidos por las patadas. Sentía que perdía la consciencia por los golpes que propinaban en su cabeza.

Entonces una figura humana alejó a los hombres. Sus golpes eran decididos y fuertes, como si sus brazos y piernas fueran armas, armas que definitivamente sabía manejar. Se oyeron quejidos, gemidos y maldiciones. Los tres adolescentes se fueron corriendo de ahí, cojeando y gritándole que era loca. Ella los ignoró arrodillándose al lado del joven. Arthur respiraba levemente y gemía un poco. Levantó cuidadosamente su cabeza y miró su rostro herido con los ojos cristalizados. Arthur tenía sangre en los dientes, y su pecho dolía al inflarse.

- Debieron romperte alguna costilla - cerró los ojos para respirar con fuerza - Esos idiotas - escupió enardecida.

- Emily - llamó intentando no caer en la inconsciencia - ¿Por qué me ayudas? Apenas nos conocemos - preguntó confundido, no era la primera vez que alguien lo veía golpeándolo, pero si la primera vez que lo ayudaban.

- Porque un héroe no puede permitir que dañen a su princesa - explicó cerrando un ojo.

- Oh... wake, ¿princesa yo? - preguntó sin saber si indignarse o reír, prefirió lo último, arrepintiéndose enseguida.

Su pechó dolía como si quemara, y la desesperación de no poder respirar bien lo estaba inquietando. La preocupación de Emily lo obligó a aceptar ir en sus brazos, lo avergonzaba, pero necesitaba ir a un hospital y solo no podría caminar.

* * *

><p>Luego de la atención con el doctor, Arthur leyó la hoja de su licencia, decía que tendría descanso por una semana y debía regresar al hospital para chequear sus heridas. Se llevo la mano al pecho para respirar despacito, con el anti-flamatorio que le dieron respiarar dolía menos. El efecto de los golpes ya estaba pasando y podía caminar con ayuda de alguien. Agradeció a Emily por llevarlo al hospital y juntos caminaron hacia la salida, sin que Arthur quitara su brazo de su hombro.<p>

- Entonces, ¿por donde vives? - preguntó la mujer una sonrisa amistosa.

En ese entonces una casa maltrecha y usada apareció en su mente.


End file.
